combine_military_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Colt
Ryan Colt is the Commanding and Commissioned Officer for the 24th Conscript Battalion. He is directly in charge of Alpha Company, but has authority throughout the entire battalion. Early Life Colt started his life in Houston, Texas in March 10th, 1986. Colt was born under Katherine and Jack Colt, both being ofifce workers. He didn't spend much time with his parents, and usually found himself lonesome in the confines of his home. When he was 3, he experienced an asmthma attack that nearly killed him because he was unattended by either of his parents. The start of his school education mean't that he could have social interaction with the public world. Being one of the more weaker individuals in his class, he usually suffered from daily bullying. By the time he was 17, he had left school both in rebellion to his increasingly strict parents and to avoid social contact. However, by the age of 18, Colt found himself going back to school for re-education and eventually graduation. A few years later, Colt had enlisted into the United States Army Rangers as demanded by his father in order to come into accordance with a long line of family military service. While in boot camp, he found himself in a different situation than what was encountered during his school education. He found a feeling of equality and comradery during his training. He quickly ascending up into the Non-Commissioned Officer ranks. Biography When Colt was 26, the Seven Hour War had started. Colt, being a Master Sergeant at the given time, was assigned to Lieutenant after his superiors were eliminated by the Combine. He lead the 9th Ranger Battalion into firefights against the Combine, even sacrificing his own soldiers in a bridge explosion to stop Combine Forces from displacing from area to area. Colt found himself in the rank of Captain by the time the war had ended, but suffered through post-traumatic stress disorder after about 90 percent of his entire battalion had been wiped out in the war. With a want to assert vengeance against the Combine, Colt went into an exploration to find weapons capable of mass destruction. Though initially it began with Earth-made nuclear arms, Colt stumbled upon finding three powerful Xen crystals. Within a single touch, he was transformed into a semi-entity capable of psychic power. His rage enfuriated him and surrounded his entire mindset, leaving no room for mercy or even memory during this transformation. Fragments of the 9th Ranger Battalion located him, but were eliminated by Colt as he did not reconize them. When the Combine finally apprehended him thorugh direct military force, he experienced a coma in his jail cell. The strange Xen power had damaged both his brain and his mental abilities. The Combine, though had attempted to convert him into an Overwatch Soldier, were unable to perform the memory replacement on him. The Combine eventually were able to restore Colt's memory and replace broken fragments with an alternate loyalist-perspective memory. He was put into the 24th Conscript Battalion when he was 28. Death Ryan Colt died after coming into contact with a Xen Crystal, which resulted in him becoming insane with power, and attempted to destroy the entire battalion. He was executed by the battalion in retaliation to his actions. His replacement was Captain Chris Myeres.Category:Combine Characters